


A Few Steps to Immoral

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes awhile, but Dean knows eventually they’ll get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Steps to Immoral

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2009 - Prompt: Acceptance

It first happened when they were packing up their shit in a motel in Oklahoma. Dean’s shoulders were sore, they ached every time he moved the wrong way, and soft little gasps from his brother told Dean he felt the same. For a moment Dean entertained the idea of offering him a massage but his hands still ached from the shovel they’d been curved around more then half of yesterday so really he wouldn’t be a lot of help.

There was a moment where Sam pushed up and away from his duffel bag just as Dean was turning and heading for the table. It brought them together, bodies lined shoulder to shoulder, and they did that awkward, half start one way then the other. Dean laughed, Sam huffed out an amused puff of air, then Sam’s five inches taller frame was closing in on his.

Dean knew he had about a ten second stretch of time to put a stop to this. Then he could walk away, shrug it off, pretend it didn’t happen. But Dean didn’t stop it, at least not until after their lips had slid together gently, until after their tongues tangled and swirled against each other. When pleasure built up in him to the point where Dean was actually tempted to rock his hips forward for any sort of relief, he reeled back in shock.

“What the _fuck_ Sam?” He sucked in a sharp breath and sent his fist colliding into Sam’s cheekbone.

They didn’t talk about what happened and Dean pointedly ignored the deep purple bruise on his brother’s face that took more then a week to disappear.

-=-=-=-

Dean was fairly certain Sam was tormenting him on purpose. His jeans seemed to hang far too low, exposing his hip bones every time he stretched his arms above his head. Which seemed to be all the _fucking_ time.

He’d been dealing with it pretty much all day and each time that strip of flesh was exposed his dick filled just a little more with blood until he was pressed so hard into his jeans it was uncomfortable to remain sitting straight in his chair.

“Sam, fuckin’ _stop_ ,” Dean hissed when Sam let out a long, heavy moan with the next stretch.

Sam looked the picture of innocence as his hands dropped to the side, only his lips quirked up in a smirk and Dean curled his fingers into a fist. “Stop what Dean?”

In the next moment Dean darted across the room and dug his shoulder hard into Sam’s gut, sending him flying backward onto the mattress. Sam’s breath fell out in a sharp gasp and Dean spared no time slithering down his brother’s body and yanking up his shirt. His teeth sank hard into Sam’s hipbone before his mouth suctioned along the skin, sucking hard at the imprint of his teeth.

Sam’s hands dug into his shoulders and shoved him so hard Dean flew off the back of the bed and crashed into the TV, knocking it off its stand. Looking up, his eyes widened as Sam lurched off the mattress and spat. “Fuckin’ gross Dean,” then he spun on his heels and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

-=-=-=-

The towel was just barely hanging along his hips, so low Dean could see little wisps of dark curls along the top. A smirk pulled up his lips as he tugged open the bathroom door and strode casually into the motel room.

Sam’s eyes were on him instantly, Dean could feel them burning into his flesh and he made a dramatic show of bending over for his duffel bag, letting his ass sway back and forth for Sam’s eyes to follow. He curled his fingers around his boxers and sweats before walking just as casually back to the bed, letting Sam in on the fact that he was more then a little aroused as if this was the only thing he’d been thinking about doing all day.

It most certainly was _not_.

One minute his fingers were hooked around the elastic of his boxers, ready to step into the material, and then his body was arched back, pressed into Sam’s chest as a strong arm wrapped around him. Sam’s hand was large and calloused and burning hot as it wrapped around his cock and dragged up with a twist and squeeze, thumb rubbing over the slit.

Dean hissed out a quick breath and rocked back into Sam’s crotch, towel fluttering to the ground at his feet. The feel of Sam’s jeans against his ass stood out in stark contrast to the silky slide of Sam’s hand along his flesh. Dean hooked an arm behind him, around Sam’s neck, fingers curling into long strands of shaggy brown hair.

It was quick and fast and dirty, each rock back accompanying a thrust forward. When Sam’s palm rolled hard into his balls Dean lost it. His knees dipped as jet after jet shot through him, come splattering along his abs and Sam’s hands.

The jeans behind him were damp and Sam was releasing quick puffs of air, heavy and damp across Dean’s neck. Stepping back and turning, Dean’s eyes zeroed in on the obvious spot of Sam’s release staining denim before their eyes locked. “Fuckin’ figures you’d be so easy,” he leered before reclaiming his boxers and sweats and crossing to the bathroom.

With the door closed securely between them, Dean exhaled a steady stream of air as his fist curled around the counter and his come cooled on his stomach.

-=-=-=-

The box of pizza resting on his palm nearly slid to the floor the moment he stepped inside the motel room. Being a hunter meant being able to take in an overload of information at rapid speed, sort through the details and process things fast enough to react before you suffered the consequences of not. Which was why in the twenty or so seconds it took for the motel door to swing shut behind him, Dean had registered the sight before him and was already in movement.

Sam was kneeling on the bed, legs spread wide, arm extended under and behind him. His skin stretched and pulled as he rocked back down into three fingers shoved roughly up his ass. Dean tossed the pizza box onto the table and walked steadily forward, hands tugging at his shirt hem. “Jesus _fuck_ ,” he growled, reaching out to curve his hand around Sam’s ass cheek, pulling back to slap down hard.

His brother keened, rocking back into the motion and stretching his fingers wide. The bottle of lube was resting by his brother’s leg, ready for Dean to drop his pants and boxers and pop the cap. “Shit Dean. Doit. Need you to fuck me. Need to feel it.”

Like sharp sparks of fire the words shot through him, straight to his cock, and Dean couldn’t kick out of his boots fast enough. The bottle was slick in his grip and Dean squeezed roughly into his palm, tightening his fist over hard flesh.

“Fuckin’ disgusting,” Dean hissed the minute his cock impaled his brother, bottoming out in one quick thrust.

Sam moaned loudly and arched back into the touch, rocking forward to keep Dean moving. “You want it,” he gasped as his hand fell down onto the mattress, holding himself steady at Dean’s instantly brutal pace. “Want to fuck my ass. You’re _sick_.”

“You love it,” Dean grunted, nails digging into Sam’s hips, cock in constant quick motion in and out of Sam’s tight heat. “Fuckin’ _need_ my cock in you.”

“Shutup,” Sam gasped as the head of Dean’s cock pressed against his prostate with each quick thrust. “Know you… jack off thinkin’ ‘bout it.”

Dean smirked around his pant, swiping the back of his hand across the sweat dripping down his forehead. His thighs were shaking, abs quivering, orgasm so close his thrust were taking on a jerky, rapid pace. “Not the one… bein’ fucked… by my brother.”

Sam’s answering moan was a long, extended drag of Dean’s name as he came, thick ropes of pearly white falling across his flesh and onto his mattress.

The muscles clenched so tight around Dean’s cock he could hardly even move. But he did. Enough to pump his release in half a dozen long thrust into Sam’s tight heat.

Several minutes later they were laying side by side, arms touching, fingers resting together, staring up at the ceiling as their heart beats return to normal and their breaths even out. “I’m not the one who fucked my brother,” Sam said after awhile, voice quiet and sleepy.

Dean chuckled and pulled up his legs, sliding them under the blanket. “I think I can accept that. Pretty sure I’m getting the better end of the deal.”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it,” Sam mused as his legs shifted under the blanket as well and he rolled onto his side, back to Dean.

Shifting in to drape an arm across his brother’s waist, Dean smirked and nipped at Sam’s shoulders. “Don’t hold your breath for it.”

“Fuckin’ douche,” Sam mumbled fondly, shifting back into Dean’s touch.

Sighing sleepily, Dean splayed his fingers over Sam’s abs. “Shoulda done this awhile ago.”

Sam hummed in agreement before sleep tugged him under, small smile still playing along his lips.  



End file.
